


大船

by MyNameIsRay



Series: What If [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: E Is for Extinction, Genosha, Holocaust, M/M, Mutants, Sentinels, What-If
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRay/pseuds/MyNameIsRay
Summary: 1973年白宫事件之后，万磁王与X教授分道扬镳，当万磁王统治的基诺莎陷入生死存亡的关头，两位昔日的朋友又一次见面了。





	大船

**一**

阳光照进泽维尔天赋少年学校的校长办公室。

橡木地板泛着光，书桌前的方桌上，一组金属棋子闪闪发亮。一个男人坐在轮椅上向窗外望去，阳光给他的脸上罩上了一层柔和的光晕，窗外的草坡上，一群少年三五成群嬉笑玩闹着，笑声无忧无虑。 

 ** **查尔斯**** ** **·泽维尔有一个梦想，生活在一个地球上所有孩子能和平共处的世界，无论他们是变种人还是普通人。**** 他深信他的梦想终有一日会实现。现在，世界已经接受了变种人的存在，而在他建立的这一方小小的天地——泽维尔天赋少年学校里，他的梦想已然实现。

查尔斯摇动轮椅离开窗边，他穿过走廊，穿过向他问好的学生，来到户外。已经是上课时间，户外只有零星的几个学生，查尔斯得以安静地穿越草坡，停在他最喜欢的大树之下。这棵他祖父种下的树苗，如今早已枝繁叶茂，在这棵树下埋藏着他的最纯真的快乐和最深邃的秘密。

多年来查尔斯一直致力于寻找那些年轻的变种人，将他们带回学校教导，尽管世界已经日益接受变种人的存在，但对于大多数从青春期才开始觉醒的变种人来说，学会如何接受和控制自己的能力并不是一件容易的事，查尔斯的学校给他们提供了一个适应学习的机会，而这里除了变种人学生，也接收普通人类。理解的种子从小就种下 ，查尔斯相信最终它会长成一棵大树，就像现在庇荫着他的这棵树一样。

 ** **有人把查尔斯·泽维尔叫做好牧人，而他的泽维尔天赋少年学校和非洲东海岸不远处的岛国基诺莎则被变种人看作是变种人的家园、避难所和希望之地，**** 另一个希望之地的建立者，正是他的老朋友艾瑞克·兰谢尔，人们或许更熟悉他的另一个名字——万磁王。

查尔斯已经很久没见过艾瑞克了，他们上次见面，还是在基诺莎的开国典礼上，那时候他站在城堡的阳台上，接受变种人的欢呼，查尔斯也在阳台的贵宾席上，隔着护卫远远望见他，他连穿着皇室礼服，都要戴着他那顶头盔，不知怎么，这让查尔斯觉得悲凉又有点可笑，当天晚上他就乘黑鸟回到了学校。这些年来查尔斯收到过多次基诺莎发来的会议或者宴会邀请，他也总是派斯科特去。

但他时常想起艾瑞克。想起他们共同的理想和无数次的对抗，想起他们最后的谈话和城楼上的匆匆一瞥。

尽管1973年查尔斯阻止了艾瑞克谋杀特拉斯克和威胁总统的企图，让世人接受了变种人，但还是有线索显示哨兵计划被转入地下悄悄延续了下去。他们都知道哨兵的危险性，不同的是，查尔斯相信人类最终将改变，而艾瑞克认为屠杀必然发生。

1979年一个阳光明媚的下午，查尔斯正在他最喜欢的那棵树下沉思。汉克的到来打破了一切。查尔斯震惊地得知，艾瑞克所说的一切成真了。

**二**

在圣路易斯号1的甲板上，查尔斯再次见到了艾瑞克。他没戴头盔，脸色苍白而疲惫，眼睛下罩着一层淡淡的青黑色阴影，也许已经度过了好几个不眠之夜。黑色长大衣之下，是他过去常穿的黑色高领毛衣。查尔斯深知那毛衣的触感，他忽然生出一种强烈的渴望，想要将手放在艾瑞克的胸口上，感受他朋友的体温和心跳。从他上船起，艾瑞克的眼睛就一直盯着他，但他们谁都没说话，寂静在他们之间的空间中蔓延，将他们推离彼此。

最终艾瑞克转开了脸：“太久太久没见了，查尔斯。谢谢你能来。”他望向远处的海岸，查尔斯看不清他的表情。

“船上的情况怎么样？”

“非洲各国拒绝我们停泊，南非同意我们在他们的外港暂时停泊，我们的食物和水足以支撑到目的地，但恐怕我们还得和美国方面交涉一下。”

“汉克也已经着手和国会交涉这件事了，莫伊拉也许能帮上一些忙。”

“我以为他恨......”

“这不是为了你，我们都是为了基诺莎的变种人而来。”

“我知道...我知道...”艾瑞克顿了一顿，仿佛不想查尔斯继续说下去，然后他说：“让我们去看看其他人吧”。

登上梯子时艾瑞克的脚步踉跄了一下，但他没有停下来。

大约他真的是太累了，查尔斯想。

他们去了驾驶室，当值的船员是个瘦高的老头，他的颧骨突出，目光深邃，仿佛可以看穿人的灵魂，一把长白的胡须垂落到舵盘之上，查尔斯看见他并未用手操纵舵盘，最令查尔斯惊讶的是，驾驶室只有他一个人。

看见查尔斯惊讶的表情，艾瑞克的嘴角泛起一丝笑意：“他的变种能力就是驾驶船只。他不需要罗盘就能辨别方向，不需要望远镜就能避开暗礁，不需要动手就能操纵船只，变种能力有时候很有用，不是吗？”

穿过走廊来到船员舱室的路上，查尔斯看见那些变种人让开一条道路，没有人说话，他们在仰视他们的王，一路上沉默的注视让查尔斯感觉异常沉重。基诺莎的幸存者像一个个幽灵，他们全都脸色苍白，身形飘忽，默然无语，他们家园被毁，四处漂泊，屡遭拒绝，只因为他们基因里的一点小小不同。也许变种能力并不是神的赐福，而是神的诅咒。

艾瑞克走在他前面，如果不是查尔斯对艾瑞克的过分了解，他或许也会被那矫健的步伐和沉稳的节奏所感染，而不是看见那步伐背后的疲惫和自责。查尔斯没有动用能力去感受每个人的想法，他知道那里面有太多的痛苦了。他也没有去感知他们王的思想，因为他曾经发过誓，再也不进入他的脑子。

艾瑞克带查尔斯来到前舱的一间大房间，这里紧挨着船长室，他打开门，向里面侧了侧头，又指指隔壁的船长室：“我就住在隔壁，如果你有事...或者你不想...”

“这里很好。”

艾瑞克点点头：“你先休息吧。我们还要很长的路要走，现在我们能做的只有等待。”他离开了，留下查尔斯一个人在房间里。

船舱摆设简单，只有一张床和一副桌椅，查尔斯注意到床的上方配有铁杆，而侧方配有固定轮椅的设备。艾瑞克早就知道他要来吗？桌子上方有一个圆形的舷窗，窗外是德班港，码头上的工人忙忙碌碌，对临近不远处国度发生的屠杀浑然不觉，对他们来说，这不过是个普通到不能再普通的日子。查尔斯看看天色，不久之后他们就要离开港口，重新踏上航程。

一周之前，身在美国威彻斯特的查尔斯得到消息，基诺莎被哨兵袭击了。最开始查尔斯并未意识到事情的严重性，传出消息的是基诺莎负责通信的变种人，学校只收到一条简短的讯息，消息通道就沉寂下来。等到查尔斯用主脑搜索基诺莎的情况，他才发现这是怎样的一场灾难。

那些曾经在他脑海里闪闪发光的亮点，如今全都消失了。

1979年一个平常的日子， ** **超级哨兵降临基优岛，那些能够模仿甚至超越变种人能力的杀戮机器覆盖了全岛，几个小时之间，曾经的变种人庇护所，地球文明的繁华都市就化作一片废墟，几千万变种人失去了他们的性命。****

 ** **而全世界的反应一如这场袭击一样卑鄙。**** 向反变种人组织输出哨兵科技的各国政府推卸责任，新闻沉默让无知的民众也变成了帮凶， ** **世界没有向基诺莎的幸存者伸出援手，反而在基优岛周围拉起防疫封锁线，**** 基优岛成了一座孤岛，一座幽灵岛， ** **要进去很难，要出去更是绝无可能。**** 在世界变种人组织的反复协商下，基诺莎的1600名幸存者才得以乘上圣路易斯号客轮离开基诺莎。

没有国家愿意接收他们，甚至没有港口愿意让他们停泊，圣路易斯号船上的1600变种人幸存者只能漂泊在大洋上，离他们的家乡和留在那片土地上的同胞越来越远。

客轮移动起来，起锚了，查尔斯知道，要不了一会儿，港口就会消失在视野里，窗外的景色只剩下茫茫大海。

**三**

查尔斯有两天的时间没见到艾瑞克，他猜想艾瑞克有事要忙，隔壁的船长室一直是空的。汉克和莫伊拉还没有带来新的消息，商谈陷入了胶着，查尔斯早就知道这不会简单，他能够登上圣路易斯号，也是多亏了神盾局朋友的帮忙。

这艘船不像查尔斯登上过的任何一艘船，船上那么寂静，没有走廊上穿梭的脚步声，没有餐厅里的杯盘相撞，也没有舞厅里的音乐和嬉笑，只有偶尔在思绪中传来的尖锐刺痛和悲伤恐惧提醒着查尔斯，这儿还有人存在。

这天晚上查尔斯路过船上的娱乐室，发现娱乐室里正在放电影，是一部关于变种人对抗神明的片子，电影处在信奉神明的青铜时代，神明暴虐不仁，将变种人视为奴隶，在暴怒下屠戮了上百万变种人，在这些凡人之中，有两个渴望自由的人，他们驾驶着飞车对抗神明，四处拯救那些需要帮助的变种人，还建立了一块和神明对抗的根据地——乌托邦。电影的最后，在凡人和神明的终极大战中，两个人携手冲向了神明制造的闪电雷暴之中。画面就此定格，炫音唱起那首在基诺莎变种人中流传许久的歌： _夜深最黯淡之时，我们都梦想最明亮的光！你梦见你的感受，与你的朋友并肩而立，将梦想化为现实！我们都有梦想，我们都有感受，并肩而立，化梦为现实_ 。2

挤满娱乐室的基诺莎人默默站着，有人跟着哼起了歌，一个、两个、三个...每个人的眼睛里都泛起了泪光。

查尔斯默默退了出去，夜里的风有点冷，星光笼罩着大海，海面平静而静谧，轻轻的海浪声宛如低语。艾瑞克靠在甲板栏杆上，他盯着海上的星光，没有回头。

“ ** **每个值得拥有的梦想都值得为之战斗。**** 3我曾经坚信这一点，查尔斯。”

一片静默。

艾瑞克依然没有回头：“四九年我第一次来到美国，是在纽约港登陆的，那年我十九岁，船还没靠岸，远远地就能看见自由岛上矗立着的自由女神像”，艾瑞克喃喃低语，好像陷入了回忆：“ _把你的疲乏困倦交给我，把你的贫穷疾苦交给我，那渴望自由呼吸的蜷缩身躯，那彼岸无情遗弃的悲惨魂魄，不论是无家可归，不论是饱受颠簸，全都给我，全都给我。_ ”

“艾玛·拉扎露丝。”4

“那时我还是只是个觉醒了能力的犹太人，查尔斯。写这诗的可以是个犹太人，却永远不会是个变种人。”

“ ** **不要再责怪自己了，艾瑞克，这不是你的错。**** ”

“ ** **你在读我的思想吗？**** ”

“ ** **我不需要****...而且我说过，不会再...”

“你一定很恨我。”

没有回答。

“ ** **因为我坚信的东西，我把别人丢进地狱，我夺取他人的生命，如果不是因为我的信仰，我抵抗人类的战争，他们本可能活着。而且真实的情况是：我动摇了抵抗人类战争的信念，我失败了。所以现在我输掉了战争，也失去了她...失去了你。**** ”艾瑞克放在栏杆上的手收紧了：“ ** **为了信念，我牺牲了她，我那么做了，你知道的。但是，我...我从来没有想到结局会变成这样。一切的牺牲变得一文不值，你一定觉得这是我应得的报应。**** ”5

“没有人应该得到这样的报应，没有人，基诺莎人不该承受这些。我理解你为什么要那么做，我只是...没法当这一切都没有发生过，我一辈子都在倡导宽恕， ** **但其实...我也只是个人**** 。”

“ ** **与大众认知恰恰相反，我也是。**** ”

艾瑞克终于转过头来望着查尔斯，查尔斯发现他早已泪流满面。

查尔斯忍不住把手放在艾瑞克的胸口，艾瑞克的心脏陡然狂跳起来。他伸出思维的触角，轻轻触碰艾瑞克的意识边缘，像一个安慰，像他们过去常做的那样。

他的思维才刚刚触碰到艾瑞克，就猛地被拽进了艾瑞克的大脑。那些热烈的感情瞬间将查尔斯淹没，压得他喘不过气来，就像一个过紧的拥抱。

等他恢复意识，他们早已在对方怀里。

此时查尔斯无法再隐瞒，也无须再隐瞒，因为思想永远比话语诚实。

“我的确恨你，艾瑞克，但我更爱你，我该死的爱你。”

艾瑞克的回应是将他搂得更紧，他将温暖而湿润的气息吐在查尔斯的颈窝，他的声音就像梦里的呓语：“我也爱你，直到死为止...或许比那还久些。”

他们紧紧抱住对方，像两棵争夺阳光盘根错节的树，仿佛想要从对方身上汲取生命的力量。

没人再说话，耳边只有对方的呼吸，还有轻轻的海浪。

那个蓝色的女孩挣扎着爬向他，她流着血，眼中尽是恐惧和怨怪，而他只能站在那里看着。在梦里，查尔斯再次体会到那种痛彻心肺的无能为力。

**四**

查尔斯和艾瑞克都默契地没有再提起那个夜晚。

在这种时候，基诺莎之王不需要软弱。但自从那晚之后，他们之间的隔阂就消失了，两人时常在甲板上散散步，喝喝酒，有时他们会在艾瑞克的房间里下上一两局棋。

“你把它带上船了？”查尔斯摩挲着熟悉的金属棋子。

艾瑞克耸耸肩。

“ ** **后翼车行兵向前两步。**** ”

“ ** **不合传统啊查尔斯，还是说你并不在乎？**** ”

“ ** **你该更了解我的，艾瑞克，我下棋就是为了赢。**** ”查尔斯托着腮看着棋盘，让艾瑞克想起古巴海滩前夜，他们分别之前的最后棋局，他的面容还是那么年轻，却不复当年的盛气凌人，而是多了一种沉稳和包容，但当坐在棋局前的时候，他的眼睛里还是会射出那种渴望胜利的光芒，这种光芒总是能让艾瑞克的心跃动起来，让他变得和他一样，渴望战斗，渴望胜利。

查尔斯从棋局上抬起头来，遇见了艾瑞克的目光，空气忽然停滞了，好一会儿之后，查尔斯先低下了眼睛：“你的衣服破了，艾瑞克。”

尽管在室内，艾瑞克还是穿着那件黑色的长大衣，敞开的大衣露出红色的内衬，右侧胸口的位置上，有一个很大的破洞。

艾瑞克低头看了一眼，嘟囔道：“是啊。”

他们又回到棋局之中，这一次，没人再说话。

天堂岛越来越近了，这块位于大洋之中的无主之地贫瘠而布满了石头，甚至没有国家愿意占有这片土地，不知怎么的，却得到了一个这样的名字。

“这里只能作为暂时安顿的地方，我想还是要和各国协商，看哪里能够接收这些变种人。”

“能够平等对待这些变种人的国度，不在这地球之上。”艾瑞克笑了一笑，他的笑容里饱含着悲伤和无奈：“即使我们有了属于自己的国家，还是只得到这样的结果。”

查尔斯将手抚上艾瑞克的胳膊，他们沉默着，一齐望向海平面处渐渐出现的岛屿。

分别的时刻到了，查尔斯要先行回到美国，而艾瑞克则要和他的人民留在岛上。

查尔斯抬头望向艾瑞克：“不久之后见，艾瑞克。”

艾瑞克只是睁着一双眼睛，一眨不眨地凝视着查尔斯，仿佛正将这幅影像一遍又一遍刻在心里。

“不说点什么吗？我的朋友？”查尔斯微笑着。

艾瑞克忽然展开双臂，又一次将查尔斯抱在怀里。

“对不起”，他在查尔斯耳边轻声说，他的声音那么轻柔又那么沉重。

查尔斯怔住了，等他回过神来，艾瑞克已经松开了怀抱。再一转头，艾瑞克·兰谢尔就像清晨阳光下的水雾一般，消失不见了。

“艾瑞克！”

阳光透过树梢，斑驳地洒在查尔斯的脸上，刺眼的光芒让他眯起了双眼，手下是轮椅冰冷真实的触感。

一个梦而已。

可艾瑞克的体温和心跳是那么真实，他身上凛冽的金属味和淡淡的海水味甚至还残留在查尔斯的鼻端。

查尔斯从轮椅上抬起头，汉克正从远处向他走来，他脸上的表情和梦里一模一样。

查尔斯的心猛地被揪紧了。

**五**

主脑室里一片寂静，查尔斯将能力发散开来，追逐着那些红色的光点，汉克站在他身后，一脸凝重。他们在呻吟，他们在尖叫，那些红色的光点正以肉眼可见的速度减少熄灭。

查尔斯知道，他应该关心所有人，几千万基诺莎人，都是他的同胞，他也真正为每个人的痛苦，为每个生命的逝去感到痛心，但他无法欺骗自己的是，他想要找到那道特定的光，那道光对他来说，比任何人都重要。

“老朋友，你在哪呢？”

查尔斯无法压抑内心的焦虑和恐惧，他从未想象也不敢想象，自己会有失去他的一天。直到此时，他才敢对自己承认，这么多年来自己尽力避免与艾瑞克碰面，不是因为恨他，而是因为爱他。他在心里安慰自己，也许他戴着头盔，他总是戴着头盔。曾经让查尔斯痛恨不已的头盔现在成了他唯一的救命稻草。

他们试图和基诺莎取得联络，但直到那天晚上都没有消息，汉克说基优岛已经被封锁，他们暂时无法确认岛上的情况，据莫伊拉从CIA得到的情报，今天的早些时候基诺莎遭到了哨兵的猛烈攻击，伤亡严重，这也印证了查尔斯在主脑看到的情况。

没有能够瞬移的变种人，要想上岛是个很大的难题，查尔斯不得不和政府进行沟通。

等待消息的那个夜晚，查尔斯一直呆在主脑室，他不停地搜寻搜寻搜寻，抱着万一的希望，万一能收到他的信息呢？这时他才猛然想起，原来自己已经那么久没进过他的脑子了。

1962年的那一天，当查尔斯第一次在海上感知到那个思想，他就被震撼了。他从来没感受过那样强烈的感情，从来没见到过那样美丽的能力。那颗大脑给过查尔斯最强烈的爱和最强烈的恨，这一切，都在他以为他杀死了肯尼迪的那一天停止了，然后查尔斯失去了他的能力，最后当1973年那件事发生以后，查尔斯发誓再也不会进入他的大脑。这时那些被查尔斯隐藏在大脑深处的回忆忽然像潮水般涌来，让他无比想念呆在那颗大脑里的感觉。

查尔斯愿意当一次违背诺言的人，只要能让他再感知到那个思想一次。

他还有这个机会吗？他为什么不能和他多见见面呢？他推脱的每一次会议，每一场晚宴，每一个邀请，也许都是艾瑞克费尽心力找出的借口，查尔斯不怀疑这一点。他为什么就不能放下过去和他好好谈谈呢？他们也许永远无法回到从前，但至少可以见见面，下下棋，聊聊天。这没有用。查尔斯告诉自己。他将自己从过去的回忆中拉出来，现在还不是后悔的时候，变种人需要他，基诺莎需要他，他也需要他。

查尔斯抱着万一的希望，不眠不休地通过主脑找到那些幸存者，尽可能帮助他们，直到汉克送来那些照片。他想他已经从汉克的表情里得到了答案。

查尔斯没有立即拆开信封。“你先出去吧。”他听见自己说。汉克似乎想说点什么，但最终他什么都没说，就离开了房间。

查尔斯几次拿起信封又放下，他的手抖个不停，他害怕面对这个他已经知道的答案。真相在信封里，但他只要不拆开信封，这个事实就不会成真。

但基诺莎的幸存者还在等着他，他的片刻犹豫，可能葬送的是更多的生命。

废墟里散乱的广告牌诉说着汉默湾6曾经的繁华，查尔斯见过它美丽的样子，而今这座城市已经不复存在。倒塌的建筑下扭曲的面孔透出深深的恐惧，街道上散乱的残肢散发着死亡的气息。查尔斯·泽维尔见识过战争，见证过死亡，但这些照片还是带给他巨大的冲击。

然后他看见了那张照片。

艾瑞克的脸在倒塌的碎石和破碎的玻璃中显得那么平静，那是查尔斯无数次见过的艾瑞克睡着时的表情，查尔斯忍不住用拇指摩挲着照片上艾瑞克的脸。有时候查尔斯觉得，自己都已经忘记了他的容貌了，但这张脸一旦出现在眼前，就像是点燃干草的火星，一下子那些他与艾瑞克共度的岁月都回来了。他没带头盔，双腿上绑着金属的支架，查尔斯甚至不知道他之前受了伤，他是怎么受伤的？他的伤严重吗？他...

忽然，查尔斯仿佛被什么击中了，捏紧了照片。

艾瑞克右侧胸口上，露出一截哨兵的断肢，那一截尖锐的断肢，贯穿了他的胸膛，也贯穿了那件他常穿的黑色长大衣。

就在这一刻，查尔斯意识到，自己再也无法感受到那个他爱着也爱着他的思想了。他不得不狠狠咬住自己的拳头，不让自己哭出声来。

**六**

就连汉克也没想到，查尔斯会提出这样的要求。

“真的要这样做吗？”

查尔斯点点头，他说不出话来，生怕自己一开口，就会动摇这个决定。他要汉克把这些照片寄给世界各地的媒体。基诺莎的幸存者需要救援，需要补给，而各国都以防疫为借口封锁了基诺莎。如果人们不知道这里发生了什么，他们不会为亡灵说话，不会为幸存者呼喊，在政府的消息封锁下，只有这些照片能告诉他们发生了什么。

“你还是没放弃对人类的希望？”艾瑞克会这么问他。而他会回答，是的。

基诺莎大屠杀的照片迅速传遍全球，占据了每一档新闻节目，每一版媒体头条，电视里、网络上、报纸上，到处都是相关的新闻，成为人们热议的焦点。从一个奴役变种人的国度到成为变种人的庇护所，基诺莎从未得到像今天这样的关注。各国人权组织的抗议发展成民众普遍的抗议。许多国家的政府迫于压力，对基诺莎展开了救援，搜索队和补给物资陆续到达，基诺莎的幸存者得到了救治和生活保障，人们不敢相信，在新世纪来临之际，还有这样的事情发生。通过媒体给政府施压的目的已经达到，星星之火，已成燎原之势。

“也许你是对的，查尔斯。我们永远不该失去希望。基诺莎需要你，基诺莎人需要希望。”查尔斯脑海里的艾瑞克对他说。

而查尔斯甚至没有看过任何一档新闻，只是听取汉克的简报。

只要打开新闻，哪里都是艾瑞克的脸。查尔斯知道他的朋友不会在意，只要他的任何一个部分能换取对变种人的任何一点好处，他永远都不会介意。但任凭艾瑞克就这样毫无反抗之力，赤裸地被展示在全世界人类和变种人面前，几乎让查尔斯难以承受。他讨厌让其他人看到这样的艾瑞克，即使这是事情唯一的解决办法。

查尔斯在屠杀发生的两个月后，才得以踏上基优岛。

这片化为废墟的国度上，已经开始出现新的秩序，一个个救助站在建筑废墟上整齐排列，人们排着队等待领取食物或者接受医疗。当查尔斯经过时，他们都用崇敬的眼光看向他，仿佛他是神明派来的天使。查尔斯记起了圣路易斯号上基诺莎人的目光，那时他们也用这样的目光望着他的朋友，不同的是，基诺莎幸存者的目光里多了一份劫后余生的释然和心存希望的生气。一个小女孩冲上前来，递给他一朵玫瑰，她的笑容那么有朝气，和身后破败的建筑形成了鲜明对比。

基诺莎人将他们的王埋葬在曾经的王宫广场上，广场中央耸立着巨大的万磁王雕像。这座雕从基诺莎建国之日就立在这里：他的朋友戴着头盔，穿着战甲，披风在身后飘扬，在废墟中顽强傲立着，就像基诺莎的守护神。尽管脸上显示出炮火和硝烟的痕迹，眼角和鼻子有了残缺，但依旧神情泰然，眉头深锁，望向大海的方向。这曾经是一个承诺，一个给所有来基诺莎寻找家园的变种人的承诺，承诺他们一个安全、舒适、不必遭受排斥的生活。

一群海鸟盘旋在广场之上，即使失去了投喂它们的人，它们仍然不肯离开。

雕像脚下的大理石碑还没来得及精细打磨，却堆砌得十分整齐妥帖，上面刻有基诺莎之王的字样，石碑上散落着黄色的雏菊，白色的玫瑰，还有一些不知名的野花。即使是在如此混乱的情况下，基诺莎人仍设法给了他们的王作为一个王者应得的尊严。

查尔斯将手贴上大理石碑，就像贴在他朋友的胸口上一样，那温暖的搏动的胸膛，如今变成了冰冷的沉默。 这时一只鹰盘旋着落在了大理石碑上，它的羽毛又亮又硬，像钢针一样，头部周围有一圈浅色的羽毛。它锐利的眼睛一直盯着查尔斯，查尔斯向它伸出手去，它就扑闪着翅膀跳到了查尔斯的胳膊上，它的爪子轻轻抓着查尔斯的胳膊，短硬的羽毛蹭过查尔斯的皮肤，这只鹰给了查尔斯一种熟悉的亲切感，似乎它也认识查尔斯。他在那儿停留了一会儿，然后扑扇起翅膀来。

“你要走了吗，我的朋友？”查尔斯抬起手臂。那只鹰轻轻啄了查尔斯的手两下，然后飞走了。查尔斯望着它飞向天际变成一个越来越小的黑点，最后终于看不见了。

他再度低头望向大理石碑，在心里默念：“放心吧，艾瑞克，我会完成你的承诺，带领变种人重建一个属于我们的基诺莎。”

**尾声**

基诺莎大屠杀纪念三周年之际，查尔斯再度回到基优岛。这几年他总是在威彻斯特和基诺莎两边跑，好在学校有汉克照顾，斯科特和奥萝萝也帮了不少忙。基诺莎人眼睛里的悲痛还没完全消退，但人们的生活已经渐渐步入正轨，这座废墟上建立起来的国度正在恢复之中，更多的变种人来此定居，寻找属于他们自己的家园。

查尔斯来到新建成的国王广场，这里尚未对外开放。广场的中央是万磁王和X教授的雕像，他们背靠着背，紧紧挨在对方身旁。X教授望向内陆一侧，庇护着基诺莎的人民和财富，万磁王望向海上，守望着漂泊在外的游子和英灵。他们并肩站着，X教授宽阔的额头和万磁王犹如钢针般竖起的短发在阳光照耀下熠熠生辉。

查尔斯无意将自己塑造成为重建基诺莎的救世主，竖立这座雕像是基诺莎人自己的意愿。如果说这件事里有某一点使查尔斯感到安慰，那就是他的朋友再也不会孤单了，最终他们还是以某种方式站在了一起。

他摇动轮椅登上雕像的基座，对面的黑色大理石方尖碑下躺着他最亲爱的朋友。查尔斯想起20年前林肯纪念堂前的台阶上，那时候艾瑞克就在他身旁，广阔的世界正在他们眼前。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：圣路易斯号是历史上真实存在的一艘客轮，1939年圣路易斯号客轮载着900多名乘客离开德国，驶往古巴。船上搭载的937名乘客中，大部分是希望逃离纳粹迫害、寻求庇护的德国籍犹太人，少部分来自东欧。但古巴、美国、加拿大都拒绝他们上岸甚至停靠，只有少数持有合法证件的人得以在古巴上岸。圣路易斯号返航欧洲，288名乘客被英国接收，躲过了犹太人大屠杀。其余的619名乘客在比利时的安特卫普上岸，其中224人进入法国，214人进入比利时，181人进入荷兰，暂时免受希特勒的迫害，但是到次年，德国侵入这3个国家，大部分犹太人均被关进集中营。详情可见电影《苦海余生》。  
> 注2：这段剧情出自漫画《极限X战警》中的一个平行宇宙，剧情稍有改动。  
> 注3：漫画里X教授和万磁王在以色列海法时X教授对万磁王说过的话，万磁王还说要把这句话刻在X教授的墓碑上（后来Oslaught事件里X教授就是一边念叨这句一边烧万磁王的照片的。好的，查尔斯你可以的。）  
> 注4：犹太女诗人，上文中提到的诗句就出自她的十四行诗《新巨人》，被刻在自由女神像的基座上。  
> 注5：万磁王的这段台词出自漫画House of M，原文中他牺牲的“他们”指的是旺达和皮特罗。  
> 注6：基诺莎的首府。
> 
> 本文的另一个题目是What If Magneto Had Killed Mystique，这点在文中有所暗示。文中提到的基诺莎大屠杀出自漫画事件E Is for Extinction（New X-Men #114–116），讲的是X教授的孪生姐姐Cassandra Nova（严格来说也不是他姐姐）启动哨兵，屠杀了基诺莎1600万变种人的事件（这个事件事件之后对万磁王的生还一直有很多猜测，有一种说法是万磁王确实死在了这场屠杀里，但被能力已经失控的旺达无意识复活了，不过后来官方在万磁王V3里给出了答案，万磁王是在地下掩体里躲过一劫的。）。参考的漫画主要是提及此事件的至黑之夜（非凡X战警V1#442,443），圣剑V3，M皇室，文中加粗字体引用的漫画原文基本上出自这些漫画。
> 
> 本文的灵感来源于《银河铁道之夜》、圣路易斯号事件和《罗根》。


End file.
